For a non-sighted person, it may be difficult or impossible to determine information about a fabric item, such as a garment, bedding, or curtains, or a fashion accessory, such as a hat, scarf or purse, that the person may wish to purchase, wear, or use. Information that may be of interest may include fabric color or pattern, fabric content, textile information, sizing, style, manufacturing location, or care information.
Metal tags that indicate colors in Braille are known, but may be heavy, and in the case of clothing, may be uncomfortable for the wearer or may damage fabric.